Wedding Bell Blues
|season=2 |number=22 |image=File:Wedding Bell Blues title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 20, 1989 |writer=Nancy Ann Miller |director=Jorge Montesi |previous=Wedding in Black |next=The Maestro }} "Wedding Bell Blues" is the twenty-second episode of the 2nd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot With help from Johnny Ventura, Micki hunts down a hexed pool cue, which is being used by someone with terrible taste in love. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique A cue stick that grants unbeatable skill at pool after it is used to kill someone. Villain and Fate Jennifer Carpenter, unknown after murdering her fiancé, Danny. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Elizabeth Maclellan as Jennifer Carpenter *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Louis Ferreira as Danny *Gary Farmer as Rick *Maurice Dean Wint as Gil *Lolita Davidovich as Christy *Ondine Hayes as Sally *Marium Carvell as Nurse Episode Crew *Directed by Jorge Montesi *Written by Nancy Ann Miller *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Casting - Tina Gerussi *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Doug McLean *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Maxyne Baker Editorial Department *Bernadette Kelly - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Madeleine Russell - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *John Board - Production Supervisor *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Jill Compton - Second Assistant Director *David McLeod - First Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Darryl Beebe - Swing Gang *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *Bruce Mailing - Lead Set Dresser *David Maltese - Swing Gang Sound Department *Jon Archer - Sound Editor *Tim Archer - Sound Mixer *Eric Fitz - Boom Operator *Terry Gordica - Sound Mixer *Peter Harper - Foley Artist *Christopher Hutton - Supervising Sound Editor *Ao Loo - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Helen Watson - Sound Editor Special Effects *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Megan Hope-Ross - Director of Visual Effects Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Steve Morrison - Electrician *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Malcolm Nefsky - Grip *Gregory Palermo - Best Boy Grip *Randal Platt - Camera Operator *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marie-Sylvie Deveau - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Chris Radley Walters - Transport Coordinator Other Crew *Mary Fraser - Assistant Coordinator *Victoria Harding - Assistant Coordinator *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Tom McLoughlin - Story Editor *Stephanie Rossel - Script Supervisor *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583361/ Wedding Bell Blues] on IMDb Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes